


Cowboy Kink

by Charley79



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, hanzohasaseriouscowboykink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charley79/pseuds/Charley79
Summary: Hanzo had always had a thing for a pair of broad shoulders, a hairy barrel chest tapering down in a perfect wedge, to hips made for grabbing.  He knew this because he had an image locked in as his go-to fantasy since his first year at University.





	Cowboy Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robocryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/gifts), [coinin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinin/gifts).



> This is the brain child that would NOT leave me alone after reading the "Clint Walker was a fucking babe" thread on twitter. LOL!! Thank you @robocryptid for introducing me to the absolute vision that was Clint Walker. This is how I will see McCree in my mind from now on, OMG!  
> And for @coinin's tweet for Hanzo having a raging crush on Clint Walker. Broke down writer's block real quick!  
> Just a heads up, it does get angsty in the middle.

 

Hanzo had always had a _thing_ for a pair of broad shoulders, a hairy barrel chest tapering down in a perfect wedge, to hips made for grabbing.  He knew this because he had an image locked in as his go-to fantasy since his first year at University.

 

He vividly remembers when he first chanced upon an episode of a long-over sitcom.  He had been at home in the castle, studying for his finals.  His focus had been broken and, deciding he needed a break, he had turned on his TV.  It had been _very_ late and he wasn’t really paying attention to the program as it came on.

 

As he half-looked over the dossier of one of the clan’s businesses, a glimpse of what was on the TV caught his eye.  And then it drew him in like a moth to flame.

 

On the screen was _the **most**_ mouthwatering example of masculinity Hanzo had _ever_ had the pleasure of experiencing.  The man was _immense_ compared to the others.  His broad frame imposing, confidant, and giving off a vibe of dangerous capability.

 

Now fully invested, his studies and the dossier far from his mind, he turned to fully take in this truly gorgeous specimen of humanity.  As Hanzo watched the remainder of the episode, the man (cowboy) continued to tick off boxes Hanzo hadn’t even known he had.  Broad shoulders, a barrel chest that tapered down into a wedge, leading to hips that made Hanzo’s hands clench in want.  And that voice.  A smooth, deep, rumbling timber that he could _feel_ in his chest and sent his imagination running.

 

Over the next few years, his collection of every episode of the sitcom ‘Cheyenne,’ (and how he was lucky enough to stumble upon and _ancient_ _American_ sitcom on late night _in_ _Japan_ must truly have been divine intervention) and every other cowboy movie starring Clint Walker grew.  He definitely had a type, adding to his collection with several movies of John Wayne and Clint Eastwood also.  But it was Clint Walker that continued to star in _many_ of Hanzo’s fantasies.

 

He kept his cowboy kink carefully hidden.  He could only shudder at the thought of what Genji would do with such knowledge.

 

And then his father passed mysteriously, and the elders began clamoring subtly about Genji.  The brothers’ relationship had not been as close as before Hanzo went to University but he still tried to reach out, to guide Genji away from the spotlight that was the elders’ gaze.  And as he tried to stay between the elders and Genji, he sometimes wished for the days when his biggest worry was Genji learning of his cowboy kink.

 

Then Hanzo’s world became too dark for such trivials as wants or fantasies.  No kinslayer deserved anything other than the nightmare he was now living.  And though Genji had been the first, he was in no way the only kin Hanzo killed.  When he finally began taking assasinations elsewhere, all of the elders and many of the higher-ranking family lay dead by his hand.

 

Hanzo’s days were filled with either hunting a target and strategizing, or laying low.  His nights of the lightest sleep or actively fighting the assassins that did find him.  There were many times, after securing a safe place, he would get black out drunk to quiet the nightmares.

 

And then the night came where a cyborg bested him in his family’s home, and the Sparrow revealed himself.  To say that Hanzo was shocked would be a grievous understatement.  Disbelief that this…thing was his brother.  When _he_ had killed him!?  NEVER!!!

 

But…he could not forget the cyborg’s words.  Could not stop that kernel of hope from taking root.  And, after several months of arguing with himself over the absurdity of it, he activated the comm he had been left.

 

It was still jarring to hear _that_ voice, especially with the metallic undertones, but…the hope that had taken root carried him to the old, defunct military base.  As he walked up to the gate he couldn’t stop his body tensing, ready to dodge.  Even though he had agreed to go in this way, he felt horribly exposed, out in the open.

 

When a slight woman with spiked brown hair and a glowing device on her chest suddenly appeared not fifteen feet away, he only just stopped himself from reaching for his bow.  He did not, however, stop the glare he focused on her, or the sneer that crossed his mouth.

 

So, the cyborg (Genji) had spoken the truth.  He truly was here to join the disbanded, and illegal, military group Overwatch.  Because there was no denying that he was sneering at the famous Tracer.  Not that she seemed any happier to see him.

 

And then Hanzo heard a voice, a voice so close to that of a long-ago fantasy, his mind blanked.  The low, slow, dangerous rumble so well overlaid that of his fantasy that Hanzo truly wondered if this was an alcohol-induced dream.  Locking himself into reality with an internal, draconic growl, he cast a look towards the voice.

 

If the cyborg (Genji!) had not chosen that _exact_ moment to show himself, Hanzo would have had no choice but to accept that this was a dream.  Because, not ten feet away stood his cowboy fantasy, made flesh.

 

Under a well-worn Stetson lay broad shoulders, a _big_ barrel chest tapering down in a perfect wedge, to hips _made_ to grab onto.  Further down, past a (truly atrocious) buckle and a gunslinger’s belt, the man’s _long_ legs were wrapped in well-worn leather chaps and boots. With spurs.

 

This _vision_ brought up one of Hanzo’s all time favorite Walker scenes, though his face gave no outward sign of his racing thoughts, or libido.  No, his face had maintained the glare he’d shown Agent Tracer.  And the face under that hat met him glare for glare.

 

The cyborg (Genji!!) quickly stepped in front of Hanzo and guided him into the base, explaining how happy he was that Hanzo had picked a side.  He added that he hoped Hanzo would stop glaring murder at his teammates.  Hanzo just met his eyes with a neutral expression.

 

After meeting with the commander (he really couldn’t be shocked at a talking gorilla after the day he’d had), Genji showed him the base, ending at Hanzo’s room.  He was overwhelmed but managed to hold it together until after bidding Genji good night and closing his door.

 

Hanzo slowly walked to his bed and sat on the edge. He bent over, elbows on his knees, and his eyes dazed as the day’s events sank in.

 

He had gone from being a solo assassin on the run, to a member of a highly illegal, not-so-defunct, paramilitary group.

 

His brother was alive.  The cyborg was Genji, somehow.

 

His fantasy cowboy WAS REAL!!

 

And hates him.

**Author's Note:**

> The scene Hanzo is talking about is in the Clint Walker-Fan Favorites video on YouTube. I think at about 20:40 in on the clip. The whole thing is absolute gold but that bit would get Hanzo's motor going like no other. Know it did for me. :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJP3_NmXa4M


End file.
